


The Oxygen in 221B Baker Street

by TenjoZakito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, but too much feels to ignore, someone's probably done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjoZakito/pseuds/TenjoZakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Sherlock and John, from Irene Adler's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oxygen in 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the title was completely random, I randomly wrote this fic this morning, it's not even my first time watching this show and yet all my feels just flooded out like some sort of horrendous natural disaster.  
> Anyway, not exactly that well polished, wrote this while I'm at a condition which I've barely slept for 2 days, so forgive any mistake, eventually when I read this again I'll fix them I suppose, but do leave a comment if there's some error I need to change.
> 
> I might add a few more chapters in the future about Sherlock realizing that losing John is a hundred times worst than losing Irene, but right now this is all I have.

Irene Adler would admit proudly afterwards, that yes indeed, she was attracted, or you could even say ‘in love’ with Sherlock Holmes.

 

But she would also tell you about her own deduction of Sherlock and his faithful blogger John Watson’s relationship.

 

Their first encounter was an eventful one, other than the fact Sherlock was distracted by her lack of clothing, Irene also noticed the look John Watson was giving her.

 

Oh yes it does seem like John is just a so very concerned friend of Sherlock who wish Sherlock would be associated to a woman who is probably more… ‘normal’?

 

Perhaps like the uncountable number of woman John had dated since his return from Afghanistan, deemed as ‘proper’ by society despite of what they secretly dream of happening in the bedroom.

 

Then she noticed something different, a look that John gave her, a brief glance to her bare chest.

 

There was no lust or desire, not even a slight hint of admiration, instead it reeks of jealousy.

 

Just a very small hint of it, probably so small that even Sherlock failed to notice, but this is Irene’s special area, how could she have missed it.

 

Too bad for John, she was also trying to get a bite of Sherlock Holmes, and she knows what intrigues him.

 

Give him a mystery and he’ll run to you like a little puppy, at the end of the day they’re all the same.

 

Maintaining the mystery was not exactly the easiest task in the world but it wasn’t rocket science either, until the day she had to fake her own death in order to escape the insecure royal guards.

 

Meeting John after her tragic death was what made her deduction for the duo complete.

 

John is not an overly complex man, in fact at times he’s just like an open book, he makes little effort to hide his emotion and body language.

 

Irene know very well that John doesn’t like her that much, but he tolerate her, all because of Sherlock, all for Sherlock.

 

It’s hard to ignore the occasional sights of John’s heartache, the only thing he fought hard to hide, but is too painfully obvious for Irene not to see.

 

He may deny it, Sherlock may still find plenty of naked women pictures on his laptop, but people always hide their most vulnerable parts, and for John, it’s his feelings for Sherlock.

 

On the other hand, Irene was never too sure about Sherlock’s feelings towards her.

 

The cruelty of what Sherlock did to her showed no signs of compassion, and some would always argue that the reason why Sherlock saved her was because he felt bad for her.

 

It was a good way to conclude things, without that camera phone, without Irene Adler, a completely new life.

 

But it’s not hard to tell how much John means to Sherlock Holmes.

 

The look Sherlock gave John right after a spot-on deduction, the fact he doesn’t need another person telling him his deduction skills were amazing, how he expects John to be there all the time, like the oxygen in 221B Baker Street.

 

John is what Sherlock Holmes needed in his life, perhaps not entirely what he wanted, but he definitely needs it.

 

Perhaps everyone around him knows about it, except Sherlock himself.

 

How depressing that Moriarty knows about it too, isn’t it.


End file.
